Harry Potter and the Will of Magic
by Vangran
Summary: When Magic itself decides it wants something, it gets it. And this is no exception. Harry Potter, a young boy left with a cruel family, finds himself in a land of myth and magic and, with a new life and a new mother, sets forth to change history.
1. Prologue

I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer, beginnings tend to be the hardest to do, and I pick up speed after the foundation has been set.

Harry Potter/Merlin crossover

Warning: Abuse in beginning,

Disclaimer: Extra Extra, read all about it! Vangran doesn't own Merlin or Harry Potter!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Will of Magic: Prologue

It was dark in the house known as No. 4 Privet Drive, but it was not quiet. For within the walls of what appeared to be an ordinary home a large man was bringing his down again and again on a small child who appeared to be 3 years of age with messy black hair and dull green eyes and bones sticking out of his arms and legs from the beating, blood pooling beneath his body.

At the moment he let out a whimper, the fat man paused, and glared at the small boy, "Oh, so you want to cry now, do you? Well, you aren't human, so you don't get to cry!" And thus resumed the onslaught. Bruises upon bruises dotted the boy's body and it was only a matter of time before he died at the hands of his uncaring caretaker.

But all was not lost for the boy, for it was right before the fatal blow was struck that he asked softly, "Someone please save me!" and then he was surrounded by a barrier of blue that stopped the meaty fist in its tracks. But it did not deter him as he attempted to break the protection all while yelling out, "You little freak! You think this will stop you from getting what you're due? Not bleeding likely! I will beat the unnaturalness out of you if its the last thing I do!"

Of course, this only strengthened the resolve of whatever created the wall and then, in a blinding flash of light, it was gone, and so was the boy, leaving Vernon Dursley screamed his rage to the heavens at the boy getting away. Of course, what he didn't count on was one of his neighbors hearing him yell and promptly called the police, who appeared half-an-hour later breaking the door down and coming onto the sight of Vernon attempting to burn everything the boy owned in the fireplace and a pool of blood on the floor along with a ring of ashes left behind by the child's savior.

They promptly arrested the monster-in-human-skin and dragged the man's horse-faced wife from her bed and arrested her too as an accomplice and took the boy to an institute known as St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys after he attempted to bite an officer when he told the kid he couldn't take all his toys with him. And so it was that No. 4 Privet Drive stood empty and the wards that protected those within fell with nothing sustaining it any longer.

Albus Dumbledore, who had long since stopped watching the monitors he had set up on the boy because he needed him to be just right for when he would swoop in 7 years later and save him from his monstrous relatives, not that it would matter now, as Magic herself, an entity far beyond the old wizard's understanding, would make sure that her greatest champion had the keys he needed to bring the world to its knees and have all know that she reigned supreme, and that it was past the time for hiding, and now time for all to know her power.

And as the family was taken away, all the gadgets and gizmos in the office of Hogwarts' Headmaster shattered, making a mess of the room and waking the slumbering Phoenix named Fawkes, who promptly burst into flames and disappeared, his destination unknown to all but two.

1200 years ago, in the year 743 A.D., a young woman was walking through the courtyard of a famous castle when a burst of blue light startled her from her thoughts. When the light faded, a young boy was revealed with blood pouring from his wounds. Her eyes widened in horror and she screamed, "Gaius!"

* * *

So tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no owny! Rowling and BBC do!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Will of Magic

As soon as Gaius had appeared on the scene with Merlin right behind him, he had ordered a stretcher of sorts to be made to transport the child to the hospital. Once there, the court physician quickly got to work applying herbs and other remedies to the small body until you couldn't see any skin beyond his lips and a small area around his eyes. His bones had been carefully returned to their original places beneath the skin.

Days past with no sign of improvement, and Morgana visited the young boy every day since his arrival, feeling, (correctly) that he must be magical because how else could he have arrived in the courtyard out of nowhere in a blinding flash of light?

It wasn't until almost two weeks later that the boy finally opened his eyes, and it was to the sight of the most beautiful women he had ever seen resting her head on his bedside. Now, while he couldn't move because his body still needed a bit more time to heal, he was able to speak, but even that was hard since his relatives forbade him from doing so.

"H-h-hel-l-lo?" the child said brokenly.

Morgana, who had just laid her head down brought her head up with lightning speed, and stared happily at the boy, tears falling down her face, "Hello, little one." She said softly as she moved his hair from his eyes, "Can you tell me your name?"

He tried to shake his head but cried out in pain. Her eyes widened and she was quick to move his head back to its original position on the pillow.

"Don't move. You were badly injured and we had to patch you up. So, let's try this again, shall we? My name is Morgana, what's yours?"

"F-fre-eak."

Her eyes narrowed, "What did you say?"

"M-my n-name i-is f-freak," he said in the same broken voice.

Her eyes softened for a moment before the word registered in her brain, at which point they were twin glaciers, but she was quick to put on a smile so as to not scare the boy who called himself Freak.

Running her fingers through his hair, she said softly, "Well, I think we need to come up with a better name for you. Would you like that?" At his quiet affirmative she smiled. "Good, then how about we call you... Geoffrey. Yes, that's what we'll call you!"

The newly dubbed Geoffrey's eyes watered. He couldn't believe it, he finally had a real name, and not what his so-called family called him. Upon seeing the tears, Morgana gently wrapped her arms around the injured child and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

It was this sight that Gaius walked into when he returned to check the status of his patient. His eyes softened at the picture before him and strode forward calmly and when he was behind him he gently placed his hand on Morgana's shoulder and said, "My Lady, while he is awake I would still suggest that you be careful. He is not yet fully healed and it will take some time before it will be done. For now he needs to rest, don't worry you can still visit but in order for his body to fully recover he needs to sleep."

Nodding her head, Uther's unwilling Ward gently lowered Geoffrey's head back onto the pillow and stood up. But before she could leave, she heard a small voice ask, "W-will I s-see yo-you a-g-g-gain?"

Turning back around, she kissed his forehead and said, not seeing his eyes widen at the gesture, "I will be back tomorrow, young Geoffrey, don't you fret." And with that, after running her fingers threw his hair one more time, left the hospital.

When the door closed behind her, Gaius walked up to the table and looked down in the boy's eyes, "How are you feeling, young man? Can you tell me where it hurts?"

At the quiet "yes", he told him that his arms, legs, and chest hurt. The wizened healer nodded as he had suspected that they would. "Good, good. Now then, I must change your bandages, young Geoffrey, so this might hurt a bit."

Stealing himself for the anticipated pain, the four-year-old closed his eyes and tensed. And when the time came for him to cry out he stayed silent, much to Gaius' shock. He wondered what could have a made someone so young so used to such things, and, after shaking his head ruefully, finished switching the wrappings and left him to sleep.

The next day, Morgana returned as promised and sat with him all day, listening to him talk about his life with his relatives for the three short years he was with them. Needless to say, she was appalled. She couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel to a child let alone someone as sweet as Geoffrey.

To lighten the mood, she decided to tell him about her own life, and he was quite happy to hear about it if the way his eyes were shining was any indication. She told him about her mother, Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, and yes, even Uther. She didn't say anything about being magical, lest he spill her secret if Uther or someone else showed up, although the likelihood of the king walking into the hospital was unlikely.

But there was one thing that drew her eye as she talked with him over the next few days. His eyes, that had once been a brilliant emerald-green were now identical to her own, and yet, while still green, where now forest instead of gem. She knew Gaius had noticed as well. His hair had also become more like hers, a dark brown instead of black. His hair had even calmed down, now being more wave-like instead of messy. At first she had thought he was a creature sent to impersonate her, but the only thing that happened over the last days of his recovery was that he became like her much like a child to his mother. She only had one answer for such an occurrence: magic.

Now while she didn't understand it entirely, she did know someone who would, and so she sent a message out to Morgause who, a couple days later, sent her a reply, that said:

_My dearest Morgana,_

_There are many obscure types of magic in the world, the one you described to me_

_was one known as metamorphosis, the ability to change one's appearance at will._

_Although I doubt the child knows he is doing it being so young. I have not_

_encountered one so young to possess such a rare and powerful ability. I wonder_

_what else the child can do, for if he can do that, he must be a powerful being indeed._

_I would suggest keeping a close eye on him, and don't let anyone take him away. He_

_could be exactly what we are looking for._

_Until we meet again, keep well_

Tucking the letter in a safe place, Morgana hurried to the hospital where Geoffrey was about to be released from, and smiled at the sight of the young boy struggling to get his tunic over his head. Walking over, she helped tug it down and smoothed it out.

"There we go." She said happily as she looked at him, "It won't be long until you'll be beating the girls off with a stick." Geoff blushed, "Now, come along, I am going to show you to your room."

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "R-room? I get a r-room?" His speech, while improved, was still slightly broken, or rather, had transitioned into stutters.

"Of course, you'll be staying in the room next to mine, now come along."

She turned around and was about to walk away when she heard him fall to the ground, his legs too weak to support him from injuries and disuse.

Smiling sheepishly, he looked up at her with shy eyes, "I c-can't walk."

Shaking her head in amusement, she leaned over and picked him up, ignoring how he tensed when she grabbed him. She placed him on her hip and left the sick bay. It was just as they made it to the foot of the steps that lead up to her chambers that he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against her, smiling softly, she went up the stairs and over to a door just beyond her own, and opened it with one hand. She placed Geoff on the floor, where he wobbled for a bit before grabbing her leg for support. When he looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The room didn't have much in the way of furniture. There was a four-poster bed with big fluffy pillows, a giant (to him) window with drapes opened wide, a small table in the center with three chairs arrayed around it, a dressing screen and a wardrobe to the right of the bed. All in all, it was just perfect for the small boy.

Morgana looked at the room guiltily, "I'm sorry it's so small, but I am sure we could add things to make it, ack!" She cried out in surprise as Geoffrey threw himself into her arms through means unknown.

Unfortunately the happy moment was ruined when behind them she heard the stern voice of her warden, Uther Pendragon.

"And what are you doing here, Morgana? I thought you would be down with Gaius in the hospital." It was right after he said that that he noticed the small form hiding behind her dress, green eyes that he would recognize anywhere looked up at him before disappearing again. "Morgana," he began cautiously, "Why does a child have your eyes? I know you haven't been pregnant, as I am sure that I would have noticed and Gaius would have told even if I hadn't. So who is he?"

Now one thing to know is that Uther's one weakness is Morgana, not Arthur, as some would think, as he believes her over everyone even his own son.

Morgana quickly tried to think of an excuse that her caretaker would believe, and it was then that she remembered what was going on four years ago. She had been going through a hard time and she just felt fat all the time, and had been incredibly grumpy the entire year, well, perhaps not the entire year, and she had worn dresses that made her look bigger than she was, and snapped at anyone who commented on her appearance. After she got over it, she had hid in her bedroom for the remainder of the year in mortification for her actions. It was almost like nature itself had made the perfect excuse for her. Now what was she going to say about the father?

"Uncle, do you remember four years ago when I was extremely irritable and didn't want anything to do with anyone?"

He looked at her confused, "Yes, of course I remember. It was annoying how whenever I sent someone to bring you to me you would snap their head off and continue on your way. What does that have to do with this?"

She smiled, she seemed to be doing that a lot today, "Well, that was when I was pregnant with Geoffrey. I am still not sure how I got pregnant, as I don't remember sleeping with anyone, but it still happened and here we are with my darling little boy home again."

Uther decided to humor her, "And why wasn't he here for the first years of his life?"

Her smile drooped, paining his heart, "It was deemed unsuitable by Gaius to have the boy raised by a lady without a husband and so he had my child taken to be raised by a family he knew. Although apparently they didn't do a very good job," she muttered the last part angrily.

Uther looked down and noticed a bandage peeking through the top of the tunic the boy was wearing, "Are you saying that they abused him? Morgana, that is a very serious crime."

She nodded sadly, "Yes, it pains me to say it but they did. Now while they had no way of knowing he was my son, that still doesn't excuse them from hurting him."

Uther's eyes hardened, "You are right in that. Tell me who they are and they shall be executed forthwith."

It was at that moment that four guards appeared dragging behind them an incredibly fat man and a thin women with the face of a horse.

"Your Majesty, we found these two wandering outside the castle gates, what do you want us to do with them?"

Before he could answer, Geoffrey had peeked his head out and upon seeing who they were, whimpered in fear and pressed himself deep into Morgana's skirt.

Also, the fat man noticed the child as well, "So, this is where you ran off to, is it, freak? Well, you'll get what's coming to you, you little brat! You will rue the day you ran- oomph." His tirade was ended when the guard hammed his hilt into the bastard's chest, knocking the wind out of him, which then incited a scream from the thin woman, who was promptly knocked over the head and knocked out.

"Well, that answers that question. Guards, take them to the dungeon, I shall deal with them shortly."

The two were dragged away, one kicking and screaming obscenities and the other just pulled along the stone floor, all the way down the stairs. Their cries of agony were like music to Morgana's ears.

Uther lowered his gaze to the spot where the child was peeking out from behind his Ward and smiled, "Don't worry, they will never hurt you ever again."

And with that he turned on his heel and followed the Dursley's. He wanted this mess dealt with quickly.

What no one knew was that the vindictive couple had been spirited out of their jail cells while waiting for trial by Magic herself and that she wasn't overly fond of child abusers. In fact, one could say that whenever she found one, she did something similar to what she did now. Although she did one time send that one dad to the Aztecs. That wasn't a nice moment, but she felt he deserved it for raping his daughter.

With everyone gone, Morgana turned around, bent down and picked up the quivering child who promptly latched onto her neck and bawled his eyes out. She rubbed his back whispering "there there, it'll be alright" and "they can't touch you anymore" and one that managed to confuse him but comfort him at the same time, "the mean man isn't here anymore".

Personally, Geoffrey thought the man was okay, but he had felt a weird vibe coming from the Witch Hunter King, as he would later think of him in his head.

Morgana led him into his new room and told him that she would have a seamstress sent up the next day so they could get him new clothes, which brought another round of hugs and thank you's.

When it came time for dinner, Geoff had been given a pair of trousers that Arthur had worn when he was that age and fit him nicely, and even though Morgana thought he looked precious, she wasn't happy that he was wearing her half-brother's clothes. She swore that the first chance she got, she would burn them.

At dinner, Geoffrey sat next to Morgana and looked decidedly out of place as servants walked about him setting food on plates and filling goblets. Merlin, who was serving Arthur, looked suspiciously at the child, knowing that 4 weeks ago he had looked nothing like his 'mother' and that the only explanation was magic, but he wasn't as well versed in the subject as Gaius, and even his mentor wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, although he had hazarded that the boy was unaware of his powers and had unconsciously changed to look like the one who looked after him while he was injured.

Needless to say Merlin wasn't happy with the prognosis and swore to keep an eye on the new member of the royal family in case he was more than he seemed, which had happened more often than he cared to count.

All in all, the boy's life was turning for the better, but some didn't like the new development. Dangers lurk in the distant future and the ones who started it all would not stand for his survival start a chain of events that would bring the former present into startling clarity.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I had typed it up before, but when I went to save it I hadn't done anything that required being logged in so it wasn't saved. So I had to start from memory, and that isn't easy, let me tell you. Well, I hope you enjoy this new addition to:

Harry Potter and the Will of Magic

* * *

By the time the tailor arrived the next day, the whole of Camelot knew about Morgana's little boy. Luckily for him he was cute as all get-out and soon every girl wanted to see him just so they could coo at him. And while his mother wasn't actually against them doing so, it did irk her that they kept barging into his room, taking a long look at him, squealing, and then apologizing for barging in and then running away after closing the door to tell everyone they knew how adorable he was.

When the man walked into the room, Morgana had been teaching him about proper etiquette and table manners. The old man bowed to the King's Ward and set his things on the small table. He smiled kindly down at the young lord, "Hello young Master, my name is Alexander Lyon and I am here to take your measurements so we can make you a wardrobe more fitting for the child of the King's Ward." He missed Morgana's eyes hardening at the last part.

It took a while to convince Geoffrey to stand on the stool and even then Morgana had to promise not to leave. When the tailor finished taking the measurements he walked towards the door with Geoff's 'mother' and talked about what types of attire she would like for him to wear and when they were done he bowed and left the two alone.

Sighing in relief, Morgana turned to her new 'son' and smiled at the sight before her: he was still standing on the stool struggling to stand still, even though the tailor was gone. It was simply adorable.

She walked over to him and helped him down and into a blue tunic and leggings for the day and went down for breakfast, as the tailor had arrived early in the morning.

When they sat down at the table, Morgana was quick to slap a smile on her face for the King, despite her true feelings about the man who was her birth father. Uther was all smiles himself as he gazed over at his ward and her child. While he still had a hard time believing that she had hid an entire pregnancy from him, the results were all too clear as the boy waited patiently for the meal to be served and him to take the first bite.

The meal was long and the tension high as they quietly ate their food. At one point, Arthur tried to ask Morgana something that she rightly assumed had to do with Geoffrey, but Merlin rushed in and announced that there was someone at the gate with urgent news.

The group moved to the throne room and Uther sat upon his seat of station, Arthur at his right side, Morgana at his left, with Geoffrey at her left. The man brought into the room looked harried, if his disheveled appearance was anything to go by.

He looked at them with wide eyes as he cried, "A light can be seen in the Tower of Idirsholas!"

Uther looked at his guards and made a jerking motion with his head. Getting the message, the guard knocked the hysterical man unconscious and took him to a room to sleep.

Gaius stepped forward once they were gone, "My Lord, the stories about the Tower of Idirsholas is seated in history. The Knights of Medhir were a group of knights of Camelot who were ensnared by a sorceress who turned them on their home, they were unstoppable. The only reason they fell silent is the witch who enchanted them died, so they became like stone, and they have rested ever since in the Tower of Idirsholas. That was 300 years ago. Uther, if a light has been seen, then it is possible that the knights have been awakened. I implore you, do not take this matter lightly."

Uther was quiet throughout Gaius' story, and remained so afterwards, a look of concern showing upon his face as he considered magic to be at the root of the problem. Arthur, on the other hand, was not so keen to hold his tongue.

"Do you actually expect us to believe some superstitious nonsense? Come on, Gaius, we're all adults here, you don't need to feed us fables to get a response."

Turning to his son, Uther said, "I want you to take a guard and see into this."

Arthur looked at his father in disbelief, "What! You actually think that 300-year-old knights have come back from the dead?"

Uther raised his hand to silence him, "True or not, we cannot let our people think we do not care, and not responding to this, myth or not, would be doing a grave misdeed. So, you will take those knights that you choose and go forth to this tower. And if there is nothing there, then you will have proven your point. I want you to head out at first light tomorrow, now off with you!"

Grumbling, the prince walked over to Merlin, grabbed him by the shoulder, and dragged him out of the room, all the while ignoring the servant's protest that he could walk just fine by himself.

Later that day, Morgana found a small box outside her windowsill. Opening it, she found a small note inside asking to meet her in the forest from Morgause.

Smiling, she tucked it away just in time for Geoffrey to knock tentatively on her door. Her smile turning soft, she went to open it and ushered him inside, hugging him tightly when she closed the door behind him.

"Hello sweetie, how are you?"

It took a bit for him to muster up the courage to answer, "I-I'm g-g-good."

Frowning, she looked at him critically, noticing repressed look of pain in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed, "Tell the truth, how are you? Did someone hurt you?"

Fearing a reprisal, he shook his head quickly, still not believing that she cared. After all, the Dursley's were his family and they didn't care, so how could a total stranger? Even one he had talked to for a few weeks?

Sensing he still wasn't being truthful, she took his head into her hands and knelt down in front of him, his eyes looked everywhere but hers.

"Geoffrey, you can tell me anything, you know that, right? I won't hurt you for telling the truth like those foul people you used to live with. You are safe with me."

He looked at her with suspicious yet trusting eyes, eyes that she never wanted to see in a child so young again. He opened his mouth but then he froze and tears started to form in his eyes. She pulled him close, burying his head in her chest, rubbing his back as she made shushing noises to calm him down.

After a bit, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, holding his head still so he couldn't look away. "If someone hurt you, you are not to blame, alright? You are not at fault, they are. It is they who deserve to be punished, not you. You have done nothing wrong. Now, can you tell me who did it?" She asked in her sweetest voice possible.

Still crying, he managed to get out "The man with l-leather c-clothes." Her eyes widened in realization. What would Merlin do that would hurt her little boy? She had stopped questioning her maternal feelings for the toddler when she brought him to his room for the first time.

Still managing to keep to keep a gentle tone, she asked, "And what did Merlin do?"

It took a moment, as he was clearly summoning courage enough to actually say it. "He s-said I wa-was evil and that I would be a b-bad infruent on you."

_Bad influence? Where did he get that idea? Geoffrey was the sweetest child she had ever met and there was no way he was evil. Seriously, what is Merlin's problem? He has had it out for him ever since he saw him._

As strange as it may seem, the young warlock had never liked the young boy, glaring at him suspiciously whenever they were near each other. Now, Morgana could excuse the glares, but to say it to his face is just cruel! Didn't they risk everything for Mordred? How could he do such a thing to one even younger than the Druid boy?

She would have marched over and confronted him then and there, but she had better way to deal with this. Morgause would surely have an idea about what to do.

Laying a red-eyed Geoff to bed that evening (he had cried himself to sleep in her arms after telling his story), Morgana quietly shut the door and retreated to her room where she pulled out her red cloak, putting it on and pulling the hood over her head.

She slipped past the guards patrolling the castle and made it to the place Morgause told her to be, an sure enough, there the enchantress was.

Smiling happily, she ran over to hug her half-sister, who gladly returned the gesture. After exchanging the usual pleasantries, Morgana asked her question, wanting to get her own troubles quickly.

"So what did you want to talk about, sister? Things haven't exactly been going smoothly for me lately."

Morgause grinned knowingly, "Of course, the talk of the land is that the son of the King's Ward showed up at the castle gates badly injured escaping his caretakers who were executed by Uther in front of the whole of Camelot." She then frowned, "Why didn't you tell me you had a son?"

Morgana smiled softly at the thought of her son, "I know it may seem I was keeping him a secret, but the truth is I didn't give birth to him." At her questioning look, she continued, "When he appeared, it was just like magic, and over the weeks that he was recovering from those people's care, his appearance slowly changed to resemble mine. I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in one day and saw what could pass for my son laying on the cot. Gwen was all over him when I brought him to his room that first day, cooing and hugging him to death. Even Arthur was kind to him. I keep him away from Uther as much as I can, though. He might catch on to Geoffrey's not-so-normal pedigree and kill him crying witchcraft." Her eyes hardened, "But it seems that not everyone likes him. Just today my little boy came running to me crying about how Merlin had called him evil. A bad influence of all things! He is just a child! How could he be that bad?"

Morgause stayed silent throughout her rant, as it went from sweet remembrances to flat-out hostility. "It seems that we have a powerful warlock on our hands, sister. If he can change his appearance to look more like you, than who knows what else he could look like? I believe he is of a small group of magic users called Shifters. A very powerful child indeed." _And if Merlin doesn't like him it just makes it that much better._

And so the Enchantress got to the reason why she called Morgana, if in a vague way "So, would you like to strike down Uther?"

"More than anything."

She smiled widely, "Good, then I wish you a good night's sleep."

Morgana looked at her confused, "What?"

Morgause waved her hand and the King's Ward's eyes closed as she fell to the ground, soft breathing marking her passage into the dream world.

Picking up a long stick, she began to draw a circle around her slumbering sister, chanting a spell as she walked around her still form.

When it was done, she smiled victoriously, and waved her hands once more, this time Morgana disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Until next time, guys! ^_^

Edit: I recall reading that Metamorphmagus probably wouldn't be used in that time period, so I changed it. I hope you find it more appropriate.

Edit: I have been given some reviews regarding Merlin hitting Geoffrey A.K.A. Harry, and I have come to see they are right. I don't even do anything about the injury incurred and so tweaked it a bit and presto-change-oh it is done. Besides, I didn't bring it up later either so it really was unnecessary.


	4. Chapter 3

Response to reviews:

Lego Land: If you don't like what I write, stop reading, I don't need negative criticism. Constructive I will accept, otherwise, don't say anything, as I will not put it into action. Especially seeing how this is AU and characters will be OOC. And seeing as you didn't put in a single polite thing in your reviews, I don't really want you to review again, I don't care for flames, and that was all it was.

Slytherin66: Thank you for your kind words! I did wonder why Rowling didn't expand on Tonk's ability to shapeshift in the series, as it could have changed the path the war took. Harry won't really start to train it for a while, however as he is still young and needs the basics before he gets to the tougher things.

TheBearWolf: I realize that I am putting things out of order, but when I started writing I realized I didn't want to dwell too long in Arthurian times and so sped things up a little. Also when I was writing I didn't remember when she found out and thought I remembered Morgause calling her her sister. I am sorry for my mistake, but I have no intention to change it as it does move things a bit quicker then it would otherwise.

GreenInsomniaWriter: I am happy that you think it has a good plot, however I don't appreciate being called desperate, and if you are going to critique me, use proper grammar likewise, and spelling, otherwise you are in danger of being the pot that calls the kettle black. When I wrote the first two chapters it was basically in one go, and the third one came when I recaptured my chain of thought. "Screaming in rage" also isn't a grammatical error, you can scream in fright as well, so I don't see how it is a problem. And don't think for a second that I require a beta just because you say so.

I would also add that while Morgana dies in the show, that does not mean she will die here. This is AU after all, and I look forward to seeing where it goes. After all, nothing is set in stone.

To everyone else who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think, I am glad that you enjoyed it enough to say "keep going".

Harry Potter and the Will of Magic

* * *

When she woke up the next morning in her bed, Morgana jolted upright. She had just been talking to Morgause when she fell asleep all of a sudden. Shaking her head, she pushed back the covers and got to her feet. It was at that moment that Gwen walked in the door.

As she went about her morning duties, Geoffrey walked in, rubbing his right eye sleepily with a closed fist as the other one was held by a young servant girl who couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked down at the cute image he presented.

Smiling brightly, Morgana walked over and scooped her little boy into her arms, kissing his forehead with a "good morning" that she whispered happily in his ear as she walked over to her changing screen and set him down outside it and started to get dressed.

Today she had the strange urge to wear trousers, but she didn't know why. Chocking it up to her future-seeing abilities, she went along with it, and soon she was wearing dark-brownish-violet pants and a matching blouse.

When she emerged from the screen, Geoff clapped his hands happily and said, "Mommy looks like a Warrior Princess!"

Her smile spread from ear to ear as she reached down and scooped him up into her arms again, cooing at him and saying how precious he was. He was beet-red when they arrived in the dining hall, and they were both shocked to see that there was no one there, and as they turned around, they realized that all the guards that they had passed that they had thought were just tired leaning against their spears were really sleeping and would fall down at any second.

*Crash*

Sure enough, all the soldiers fell to the ground, their chests rising and falling at the same time as they slept upon the stone floor.

Morgana stared in shock, Geoffrey along with her as she hurried to Gaius to ask about what was happening. It was while she was running that her little boy started to drift off as well. It was only when he was breathing softly in her arms that she realized what had happened.

Her heart clenched in fear as she ran to Gaius' quarters to ask the Court Physician about the strange sickness that was taking hold of the castle.

But upon arrival she only found Merlin hastily covering up something that she (correctly) assumed was his spellbook.

He looked up at her and his eyes showed his relief at seeing someone who wasn't asleep, although they hardened at the sight of Geoff in her arms.

"Merlin? What's happening?" She asked as softly as possible. Even if Geoffrey was put in an enchanted sleep, she was afraid of waking him seeing as he looked so sweet lying in her arms.

The young warlock shook his head, "I don't know, but there are dark forces at work here."

And that was when the sound of metal on stone reverberated through the hall beyond the door. Hastily the two that were awake hid behind the open door and waited with baited breaths as the Knight of Medhir stood in the doorway, a giant shadow blocking out the light.

Morgana held Geoffrey close, his face in the crook of her neck as she shivered in fear, not for herself, but for the little boy that had grabbed her heart.

The enchanted knight soon moved on from the doorway, its metal boots sending echoes through the hall. Morgana and Merlin came out from behind the door.

"We need to get to Uther," the young warlock said quickly, his breath coming quickly as his heart beat fast.

The King's Ward wanted to say "forget Uther!" but she wasn't supposed to know that he was her father. If she hadn't come across a letter from her long-dead mother cursing him for impregnating her she never would have known. It appeared that Igraine had figured out who was responsible even with all the safeguards he had put in place. She wasn't stupid after all.

And so she just nodded her head, tightening her hold on the boy and followed Merlin out.

The two moved as quickly and quietly as they could to Uther's chambers, but still they managed to lose each other. Or rather, Merlin lost Morgana as he needed to ask Kilgharrah and find out what was behind all of this.

Needless to say he was slightly conflicted when he got the answer, but he was determined to see this through to the end. He would not allow his destiny to be stopped by anyone, not even her.

Morgana made it to Uther's chambers in one piece, much to her surprise. She had accidentally run into one of the Knights, but it had just kept on walking after she went by him, not even attempting to harm her.

And so she was quite irritated to find that Merlin was in fact _not_ in front of her. The fool had managed to get lost? She shook her head. No, he couldn't get lost, his job centered around knowing how to get around the castle with as little fuss as possible.

She opened the door as quickly as one can while holding a toddler in their arms and went inside. Placing her child down large pillow that she grabbed from the bed and laying it down behind a curtain on the side of the room she gently lowered him onto it and smiled as Geoffrey gave a small whimper at the loss of heat.

When she heard footsteps coming toward her, she grabbed the sword that Uther always kept beside his bed and held it close to her as she knelt behind the curtain, intent on protecting him as long as she could when the door burst open. She leapt out of her hiding place, sword raised in the air when the intruder shouted, "Morgana! It's me, Merlin!"

She stopped mid-swing, finally focusing on the person and she realized that he was indeed Merlin, much to her chagrin. Her face went from relief that he wasn't a Knight to rage that he hadn't been here when he was the one that said that they needed to get here first. And it seemed that he had brought Arthur along as well. Brilliant.

"Morgana!" her half-brother cried running over to hug her. The only positive thing about him was that he didn't fake his emotions or lie to her, but he was still cut from the same slate as his father, so she subtly worked her way out of his arms and went back over to Geoffrey, picking him up after passing her sword off to Merlin.

The Prince and his servant quickly got to work moving Uther from his bed to a carpet that they could pull him with easily and hid him behind the curtain that Morgana had just vacated. The three hid with their sleeping cargo as a Knight walked inside. They waited as it drew closer to the bed, most likely expecting Uther to be lying there when Arthur jumped out and struck, his sword flashing through the air as he swung at the ensorcelled knight from the side. Obviously Arthur had forgotten what Gaius had said the other day as the armored warrior blocked the strike with his metal bracers. Needless to say the attack failed.

Then Merlin struck.

Knight and Warlock fought as one before finally taking the thing down. But when it moaned, they knew it was not for long.

And so they quickly put away their weapons and started to drag the sleeping king from the room, Morgana still cradling Geoff in her arms.

Making their way down the halls empty save for slumbering guards, they came upon another Knight, and Arthur and Merlin fought together again and once again temporarily defeated it. But it came at a price: Arthur was getting tired.

And so, trying to get to the Throne Room, Arthur succumbed to the enchantment at last, when they were but two corners away from their goal.

And so Merlin and Morgana went on ahead, after hiding Arthur in an alcove out of sight, and a third Knight appeared, or was it the first one? No matter, they all look the same, so ONE of the Knights of Medhir made its presence known behind them and Morgana lost her footing, tripping over a crack that sent her to the floor. She tightened her arms around Geoff in an effort to spare him of pain, and scraped her arms on the stone in the process.

She looked up as Merlin kept going, not even stopping to try and help her.

"Merlin!" She begged, 'Don't leave me' were the words her eyes cried, but he kept going, his eyes grim.

The Knight advanced, quickly coming upon her. She curled herself around her child, pulling him tight to her chest and awaited the blow to fall, but it kept going. She managed to get up shakily after it turned the corner, and she went after Merlin.

When she made to the Throne Room, the pushed the door open and shut it behind her quickly. She looked over at Merlin who had lain Uther down to the back of the room. She rushed over to him and gently laid her charge down against the wall. Merlin confronted her when she came to the center of the room.

"How did you get past them?"

"I don't know, maybe they didn't see me as a threat." She said honestly having no clue why they didn't touch her.

He eyed her suspiciously before offering her a drink of water after he took one.

She took it gratefully, and it wasn't until she started choking that she realized that she had been poisoned. And, unfortunately, Geoff chose that moment to wake up.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he yawned cutely before shakily getting to his feet, and wobbling toward the center of the room where Morgana was being held as the poison took its hold on her, bringing her closer and closer to her death.

When he saw her, he screamed. Rushing forward, he latched onto her, despite Merlin trying to keep him away.

"Mommy, mommy! Don't leave me! Don't die please mommy!"

And it was this scene that Morgause walked in on when her knights opened the doors.

Her eyes widened in panic as she lunged toward her half-sister, holding her head in her arms. She looked up at Merlin, "Tell me what the poison is and I will cure her."

He shook his head, "Not until you get undo the enchantment."

She growled, "Morgana is dying!"

"And you will never know what it is if you don't end it!" He yelled.

And so, with a heavy heart, she canceled her spell that kept all the inhabitants of Camelot asleep, and Merlin said, "Hemlock."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You will pay for this, Merlin, you and all of Camelot!" And with that she grabbed her sister and the little boy that had somehow managed to get into her lap and disappeared in a blinding flash of light, in plain sight of a waking Uther.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Until next time, guys! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I was having a hard time thinking what to write. I know where I want to go with this, but getting there has always been a struggle for me.

Also, someone wondered what Geoffrey would do when Morgana dies at Merlin's hand. Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly haven't gotten that far in my writing, and seeing as this is obviously AU, not everything that happened in canon will happen here, and who is to say what will happen when he returns to his own time? ^_^

Harry Potter and the Will of Magic

* * *

When Morgause, Morgana, and Geoffrey appeared in the Isle of the Blessed, the warrior priests swarmed to them, lifting Morgana carefully while Morgause held the squirming toddler who cried out for them to bring his mother back.

Geoff struggled in her arms crying while she awkwardly tried to quiet him. Eventually she gave up and decided to do something a little more constructive: namely seeing if what Morgana told her about his shifting powers was true.

So, holding him close to her chest, which oddly caused him to still and stop whining, walked over to a priest that was going about his daily chores and asked to be taken to the Chamber of Inheritance, where only those accompanied by a priest an enter. Now, as the Order was created to protect those like Morgause and Morgana, the reason that they are required to go with them to the Chamber is so that in the event that something occurs, like, say a previously unknown ability is made known and the bearer suddenly decides it wants to go on a murderous rampage, they have protection, even if they really don't need it. You never know when something, or someone, might be resistant to magic, and need the physical touch, or rather punch.

Making her way down to the Chamber of Inheritance hidden deep underground, Morgause kept glancing down at the little boy in her arms, as Geoffrey was being oddly quiet and somewhat respectful, although why was beyond her present understanding.

With the boy in her arms, she walked into the center of the Chamber, which only contained a stone table in the center with a ceremonial knife lying atop it.

Laying the boy down and telling him not to move, she picked up the knife, holding it before her and began to recite the ancient verse that would reveal just what made this boy so special.

"Spirits of the land long gone

Rise up and greet us now.

The one before will find his nature

And become who he was meant to be.

Forgotten magicks rise this eve and

cleave the obstacles in their path.

Power and wisdom to he who is shown

The light within his soul."

A sharp wind picked up, whipping around the table and Morgause, creating a barrier of air. The knife in her hand was raised above her head and and thrust it down toward Geoffrey's heart.

The dagger appeared to melt as it made contact, merging with the skin and becoming one with the child who was immediately thrown unconscious. The barrier of wind was shattered as a pulse of magic flew out from Geoff, and only holding onto the dagger was Morgause able to stay standing.

His body rose up from the stone table, rising up to her chest in height as his body was covered in a deep red coat of magic, although a presence of black dominated the upper quarter of it. Eying the black with distaste, Morgause motioned for her escort to move forward and pierce it with his own ritual blade, seeing as her hands were still wrapped around the dagger in Geoffrey's chest.

Striding forward, the hooded man drew his blade and struck the contamination, which produced a scream unlike any they had ever heard before. The outline of a man appeared as the darkness was forced away. And it was only with quick reflexes honed through years of training that the monk was able to avoid the blast sent his way by the apparition. Morgause, however, could only watch with narrowed eyes as she beheld the being that appeared, knowing quite well what it was.

Horcruxes, while not well known in the ancient world, or any world for that matter, were something that Morgause had made a point of studying lest she come across an ancient artifact belonging to a long-dead sorcerer, like Cornelius Segan for example, who had preserved his life force inside a jewel. The term 'Horcrux' was fairly new, as those in the past as termed them 'soul shards'.

Whoever had made this boy into one must have been a very sick individual seeing how young the child was.

* * *

Over a thousand years in the future, a ghost-like being sneezed violently, scaring the animal that he was intending to possess into scurrying into the undergrowth. An unearthly scream of rage could be heard echoing through the forest in Albania.

* * *

Back with Geoffrey and Morgause, their escort threw his dagger at the soul fragment and watched with cowled eyes as it shrieked before dissipating into the air, the blade falling to the ground with a ring that echoed throughout the chamber. Picking up and sheathing it, the guardian moved back to his original place ten paces behind Morgause.

With that done, the ritual picked up where it left off in earnest. The magical cloak, now covering his entire body in red, pulsed once more, but this time sent no vibrations into the air. This was followed by a sound more majestic than any Morgause had ever been graced to hear before: Phoenix song. It echoed within her very soul and it wasn't long before the sound of locks being opened became evident as sparks of orange light flew out of Geoffrey's body, dissipating in the air as they were removed.

When the last one was gone, Morgause felt like she was inside an inferno as things quickly began to heat up when all of a sudden a geyser of flames took up on the other side of the table and a magnificent bird with red plumage appeared and set down lightly upon the table, its head next to Geoffrey's floating one.

A soothing trill came forth from the bird soothing Morgause's nerves easing the strain upon the young wizard's body during the remainder of the ritual.

Parchment appeared in thin air above Geoffrey's body and it quickly began to fill itself up with writing. And, upon the last words appearance, Geoffrey's body was gently lowered back onto the table and the parchment floated down to rest beside his head and rolled itself up. And the ritual was complete.

Motioning for her escort to pick up the boy, she grabbed the roll and unfurled it, and as her eyes read what was there, her eyes widened. Upon reading the last line, Morgause's eyes were narrowed in fury.

Walking quickly through the tunnel back to the surface, she wasted no time getting directions to where Morgana was being healed, and most likely resting by this point. The two adults and one child moved fast to Morgana's side.

Upon sight of the resting sorceress, Geoffrey awoke, and, in a move that left both monk and enchantress gaping, twisted out of the man's arms and leapt to the bed using the elder male's chest as a springboard, crying "Mommy!"

Morgana only had time to lift her head before she had an armful of toddler clutching at her. She smiled softly at her son as she wrapped her arms around him.

Pulling back from the hug, she looked into Geoffrey's eyes and asked, "So how is my little warlock?"

His face brightened as he heard her voice for the first time since waking up and merely nuzzled back into her chest.

Morgana sighed and looked up at the amused face of her half-sister.

Shaking her head, she asked where they had been.

Morgause's face turned serious almost instantaneously, "I took him to the Chamber of Inheritance." She held up her hand to still Morgana's tongue, "I realize that he is young, but I needed to know if he was a threat," at this her face turned grim, "But what I found was far worse than anything a child could do."

Morgana clutched the small boy to her tightly, ignoring his complaints at the grip, "What's wrong with him? Did Merlin do something?"

Morgause shook her head, "No, not even Merlin would do what was done to this little one. I am afraid he was a vessel for a soul shard, or Horcrux, as is the new way to term it. The fragment was removed and destroyed as is the nature of the inheritance ritual, and the boy is now free of the taint, but I fear for the effects it might have on him in the future. A person must commit murder to create such a dark artifact, and this piece was so weak that it couldn't possibly be the only one. And I know of no Sorceress or Warlock who would go to such lengths to achieve immortality. I fear we have a hidden enemy in our midst, and I am wont to let them move in the shadows for long."

With that said, Morgause withdrew from the cave where Morgana was resting and went off to divine the being's whereabouts.

Back in the cave, Morgana clutched tighter to a now sleeping Geoffrey and could only think that whatever may happen in the future, she was going to do whatever it took to keep her child safe.

* * *

A/N: For anyone wondering, the reason that the soul fragment of Voldemort only had one blast worth of power was because it was a relatively small piece of his soul, unlike the piece stored in the diary.

So, tell me what you think. Until next time, guys! ^_^


End file.
